The Flash: Hero of Heaven
by robert32514
Summary: Where one journey ends, another begins. For a certain Time Remnant, time is all he has as the world of Highschool DXD will see a hero rise to inspire a generation and give hope to a world in need of a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash: Hero of Heaven**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own The Flash or Highschool DXD**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi, D. C. Comics, and the families of Gardner Fox**

 **and Harry Lampert do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: This is an idea borrowed from writer 'Harem Master123' story, titled 'Fastest Angel Alive'. This will be totally different as it will take the Time Remnant version of Barry Allen, and transport him to the Highschool DXD Universe after his death, aiding Flash 'Prime' aka Barry Allen 'Prime' against Hunter Soloman alias Zoom.**

 **This is so that the remnant can take the opportunity to actually live a life of his own and begin anew, despite not really living since he only existed for a short time. And in the process, aid the DXD universes Angels Michael and Gabriel create and rebuild Heavens forces. The pairing will be for you to decide, but I'm trying to keep an open mind about what characters this version of Barry Allen will be eligible to be paired with. I hope you enjoy as your reviews will determine if this goes anywhere.**

 **Prologue**

Pain. Unimaginable pain was the last thing he had felt since he had existed for only a short moment in time to aid the 'Barry Allen Prime' or the 'Flash' as he was known to those who knew him, in his race to stop Zoom. Using their combined speed to destroy the machine that would have destroyed the Multiverse in of itself, saving the Infinite Earths in the process. 'So why am I now feeling the phantom pains?' he asked himself as he forced his hurting body to stop and held himself up against a wall with one arm. Better yet, he was beginning to wonder just how was he alive, when he knew he should be dead.

Peeling back his mask, he took a few breaths. His back leaned heavily against the wall as he turned his head left to right and realized he was within an empty alleyway between two separate brick buildings.

"Where am I?" he panted to himself as he tried to slow his heartbeat and his breathing.

A _'crinkling'_ sound got his attention as he snapped his head downward to look into his left hand as a slip of folded paper that was not there before, now had his attention. Opening it up and holding it before him with both hands, he read:

 _'Dear Barry,_

 _You're probably asking yourself, how are you alive and how all of this is possible. Consider this our gift to you, for the courageous action and noble sacrifice you gave in stopping Soloman. You're actions have insured that many Earths will continue to exist, and that the Multiverse is safe._

 _This new world that you are in has no heroes, but it does have its share of problems, namely of the Supernatural element. We'll leave it to you to find out what that means as it is all that we can tell you without you learning about this new world on your own. Good luck Barry and please, live if not for yourself, than for those whom you will come to know and cherish. We're counting on you._

 _Sincerely and with Love,_

 _Nora.'_

It took the Time Remnant a moment to come to grips with what he had just read as he looked up and began to despair as he slid down the wall and held his face in his hands as his body shook. Not from his speed, but from learning that not only was he alive, but that he was in an entirely new world. This in of itself, caused the young hero to break down. Never again would he get a chance to see his parents graves, his friends, his remaining family. Never again would he get to see Iris the love of his life, or Joe, his adopted father, though for all intents and purposes, Iris and Joe was never his, but the original Barry Allens. Still, the fact remained that he was Barry Allen, even if he was a Time Remnant. He was still able to feel and express emotions since he knew what Barry Allen knew, felt what he felt, loved as he loved, and so on and so on.

He was now the only one of his kind in this new world, both a hero, and a meta-human. After a few moments in coming to terms with his new predicament and pulling himself together, the Speedster lowered his hands, though his head still hung low for a few moments as he began to think up a plan of what he had to do in this new world and his new life.

He had to first, find out where and when he was. Second, he needed an identity. Without Cisco, Caitlyn, and or Felicity to aid him, he'd have to make do with what limited skills he had in hacking in order to falsify and create an identity and a paper trail so that no authorities would be the wiser.

Second, he had to find a job and eventually, a home. 'Barry' carried some money on his person when he wasn't in the suit, but because he himself was a Time Remnant, he doubted he had any form of currency and or identification on him.

Replacing his mask over his face, he ran, leaving a trail of lightning streaking in his wake as he left the alleyway.

 **In the Heavens**

Michael, the Archangel and the current overseer of Heaven itself, was going over some important paperwork. He didn't mind it unlike most people. When he had to attend important meetings that went from quaint to shouting and arguing, he'd find himself dragging his tired Angelic visage back to his office and searching for anything to stave off or even to kill the pain in his head as the meetings left him tired and worn out, and as in most cases, with a headache or even a migraine the size of the sun. He would choose paperwork over business meetings any day. Oh, how he missed the creator and often at times, wondered just how did he do it all.

He was just going over another bit of paperwork when the doors to his office slammed open, causing him to jump up in his seat.

Standing at his office doors, panting and taking in deep breaths, was his sister, Gabriel in all her heavenly glory, her armor sleek and as always, looking as if it was brand new with the attention she showed in caring for her armor, with her golden locks of hair in a somewhat mess, with the front sticking to her forehead with a hint of sweat.

"Michael," she gasped, quickly staggering to the front of his desk.

"Yes Gabriel, what is it?" he asked, alerted at the look of panic on her face.

"There was...some unknown...anomaly appearing down on...Earth. A rift in time...and space opened. Something...unknown came out."

Michael stood from his chair with a wide-eyed expression that showed her that she had his undivided attention, "Did you see what it was?"

"No, it was too fast. It left a trail of yellow lightning in its wake. I could barely make out a red blur ahead of the lightning when I reviewed the image at a much slower pace back at Control." she answered as she finally got her breathing under control.

"And the rift?"

"Well, that's just it, it closed just as soon as the thing came out as it looked like the body was reintegrating itself upon entering our Dimension. It stopped beside two buildings where I lost visual of the subject. When I went to focus on another angle, the unknown entity sped off in another burst of speed."

"Hhmmm, have our best eyes and ears watching for this thing and see where it stops. The moment we know where it stops, is the moment we apprehend it."

"I already did." she said as he walked around his desk and headed towards his office doors, with her trailing behind him.

"Good. I want to know what this thing is and what we're dealing with. I want to know if it is friend or foe." he said as the doors closed behind them both with a wave of his hand as he headed to Heavens main lookout.

"What if it's a friend?" she asked, keeping pace with her brother.

"Then we'll see if we can convince it to join our side and use our own weapons against the Devils in order to rebuild our ranks."

"And, if it's an enemy?"

"Then we kill it, with extreme prejudice. We can not let the Devils get their hands on this...thing, whatever it is."

"Understood." replied the fellow Archangel.

Meanwhile, within the Underworld, they too had felt the presence and went down the same road of thought as Michael, as they began their to put together their own team of trackers.

 **Back on Earth**

The former Time Remnant known as Barry Allen was forced to do one of the worst things he ever imagined doing in his short life. He stole. Since the Remnant...man he should stop thinking of himself as if he was still a Time Remnant or duplicate of Barry Allen. He was now Barry Allen of this reality, by the will of the Speed Force. He quickly learned he was in Japan, in a town called Kuoh.

Finding a clothing store, he quickly sped out with several sets of clothes and a blue lightweight duffle bag before speeding down several blocks and back into another deserted alley. He managed to find himself several sets of pants, shirts, two bags of undergarments from T-shirts, boxers, socks, and underwear, and two set of sneakers. He had left a note with a cashier within the clothing store he had stolen from, that he would pay them back with interest as soon as he had the appropriate funds.

He then double checked his cargo before hefting the bag onto his shoulders and exiting the alleyway. He searched several blocks before he found a town library where upon entering, he went and found a table to begin his work as he searched and found the books he needed and began to speed read through several books on Japanese to English translations as well as books on Japanese dialects in order to better understand the language barrier. He even opened a book on the Japanese culture.

With his powers, his brain was hardwired to learn and understand many things thousands of times faster than a normal man. Once his reading through the books was complete, he collected his things after returning the books to their racks and in the correct order of which he found them, exited the library and began walking. His stomach began to _'gurgle'_ , letting him know just how hungry he was.

He then found himself minutes later, standing before a restaurant, a McDonald's to be precise. His mouth watering and his stomach _'churning'_ to the point it was becoming unbearable. The curse of being a Speedster was the fact that in order to keep on the go, he was forced to eat well beyond ten thousand calories a day, and more the faster he got.

"Hungry?" a male voice called out, causing Barry to jump nearly a mile high, emphasis on the term, 'Mile High'.

Turning to the location of the voice that stood on his right, Barry asked, "You nearly gave me a heart-attack."

Laughing in spite of himself, the man apologized with a hand out, "My apologies. You looked hungry, and despite the obviousness, your stomach is clearly saying, 'Give me food.'

With a bashful expression, Barry nodded while rubbing the back of his head in nervousness, "Yeah, sorry about that. Wait,...you speak English?"

The man speaking to him had long, blond hair and wore what appeared to be an expensive white two piece suit and white, very pricey, shoes. His skin tone appeared caucasian and had an air that just felt like one could trust him.

"Is that what you're hearing? Hhmmm. I'm Michael. And you are?"

Grasping the outstretched appendage, the displaced Speedster replied, "Oh, I'm Barry. Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen. Why don't I buy you some lunch and then find somewhere we can talk alone."

"Ah, no. That's ok. You don't..."

"No, no, it's no problem. Trust me."

"Well, if you're sure?" Barry murmured as he hefted the bag further on his shoulder.

Michael only nodded as he opened the door to the packed restaurant. To Barry's astonishment, the people took one look towards Michael and stepped out of his way as he looked at Barry, then turned back to the cashier, and ordered a tremendous amount of food as he figured that Barry would need it somehow.

Half an hour later, Michael sat with a cup of juice in his hand that he was currently drinking from while watching Barry scarf down most of the food while hastily chugging down his fifth drink.

"You must be starving."

Coughing a bit at the forwardness of the statement, Barry had to take a moment to calm himself and get the coughing under control before nodding at the man assumption. The man watched this as Barry used a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"You ok?"

"Mmhmm. Yeah. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why? Why the sudden interest in me?"

"When I don't even know who or what you are, Mr. Allen?" the man continued, a bit bemused.

Seeing Barry get a bit tense, Michael raised a hand, "Easy, easy, Mr. Allen. I'm not here to hurt you or pick a fight. Actually, I'm wondering how you got here from...wherever it is you are from."

"Who are you?" Barry asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I am Michael."

"Yeah, you already said that."

Leaning forward, Michael repeated himself a bit more clearly, "No, what I mean is, I am Michael."

A small flicker and Barry, with his abilities was able to catch what seemed a minutes worth of enough to get what Michael was telling him as he saw as the mans clothing shifted from his casual suit wear, to an white and golden armor with glorious wings on his back, the mans body glowing as with the power of the Heavens precious light itself before resorting back to his casual look.

"Yo..You...You're an Angel? The Archangel?" Barry stuttered.

"I am." the celestial being answered.

"How...How are you...here? Why reveal yourself to me? Why isn't my eyes burning or my brain turning to mush? How am I not dead yet?"

"Easy Mr. Allen, we'll get to all that. The question is, why are you here, and how did you get here?"

With a sigh, Barry looked at all of the people around them both as if unsure he should be speaking about this, but noticed no one was paying any attention to him or the being with him.

"Do not worry, they cannot hear or see us."

"Thank God. God is still around, isn't he?" He asked when he saw Michael wince at the praise of the creator.

"I wish I had an answer for that question, Mr. Allen. I really do. Father" he sighed, "he hasn't been seen for quite some time, at least not in this universe."

"You know about the multiverse?"

"And the Mega-Verse and the Omni-Verse, yes. Scientists, even in this universe have long theorized and suspected the existence of the other dimensions, and we, the forces of Heaven, have known of them for quite some time. Now, are we going to continue changing the subject, or are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"I'm not sure where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best, I always say."

Time passed as Barry Allen talked. About his parents, his mothers murder, the Reverse Flash, Harrison Wells, the Particle Accelerator, Zoom, all of it. Even his creation, in that Barry Allen Prime traveled back in time to create him in order stop Zooms plan in destroying his weapon, and his own Death as he gave his very life to stop Zooms device from destroying the Multiverse while he assumed Barry Prime beat Zoom. He then spoke of how for reasons he could only assume, the Speed Force, in all of its infinite wisdom, thought he was deserving of a second chance, and brought him back to life in this world. He even handed over the note that was given to him upon his arrival in this world.

Michael took it all in as he then took the note and read it. 'So it was him.' he thought as he remembered the trembling of the higher dimensional planes throughout the infinite cosmos. He could sense the honesty and purity of heart in the Speedster as he returned the note, leaned back, and began to think for a moment. This boy, no, young man, saved all reality at the cost of his own life, and not asking for anything in return except to stop a madman from destroying all of reality. This world and many millions of others owed this boy their very lives, despite being what is basically termed as a Time Remnant or a temporal clone.

Then, an idea dawned on him. For some time now, he and the Research Department of the Heavenly Realm had been working on a prototype 'Peerage System' of their own in order to counter the Devils in recruiting mortals to their side. And maybe even bringing in and saving stray demons, and swaying them to their side by giving them new causes to live and fight for.

A set of Nekomata sisters came to mind when he thought of the idea of turning the strays to Heavens cause. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'just maybe, it might work.'

"Mr. Allen, you've left me with quite the conundrum."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I owe you my life. The whole world does in point of fact."

"It was nothing, really. I had to stop Zoom, or he would have done to the Multiverse what he did to my dad, or Barry Primes dad." he said as he fidgeted a bit.

"He was your father as well, despite what you are, Mr. Allen. Never let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Now," he said as he leaned forward with both of his hands before him, fingers of both hands clasped, "how would you like to come to Heaven and test out a project of mine as well as to learn more of what you really need to know of this reality?"

"Go to Heaven, but wouldn't I have to be..."

"Dead?" Michael finished for him, cutting him off. "Technically, you did die, and was brought back by this 'Speed Force' of yours. You died performing a heroic act, and asking for nothing in return except to avenge your father. If this little project of mine works, consider it a chance to get to know your new world here and as a thank you for the deeds you've done in the name of Justice, as well as a chance to once more create a team to aid you in your struggles so that you won't have to go about things alone. Plus, once there, you'll finally be able to find some form of peace as you learn all about our world."

"What's the project?" Barry asked, now somewhat intrigued while also being cautious.

"You will just have to trust me. Come with me, let me show you something that will blow your mind."

Sighing, Barry let out, "The last two time someone said to trust them, they both turned out to be the villains who made my life a nightmare. It cost me my dad, and nearly my friends."

"I know, and for that, you have my condolences. I swear, I and my people within the heavens, will never freely turn against you, Barry. I promise."

The Archangel was standing when he said this. Barry too stood up with a hand grasping the handles of his duffle bag as the Angel vanished the tray and its items with one hand, only to hold out the other hand for Barry to grasp.

Barry, looking at the outstretched hand, shook his head and smiled as he grasped it, "I hope you don't make me regret this!"

"Trust me Barry, you'll thank me later." Michael said as he and the Speedster from another dimension disappeared in a blinding flash of light that none within the immediate facility noticed due to the Angels power.

A couple of seconds later, and several girls wearing matching uniforms from the Kuoh Town Academy, entered the business with several members of their peerage in tow. The one with the red hair and green eyes, looked around as she stretched out her senses, "It seems we missed them, Sona-chan."

"Indeed, Gremory-Sempai." the other girl with short black hair and glasses answered rather dully.

 **Many months later**

A red streak followed by yellow lightning could be seen running through Kuoh Town, running through traffic, stopping the occasional accidents and mishaps, while also stopping many crimes from muggings, robberies, drug deals, gang fights, and the occasional gun fights with the law and those who continued to break the law.

All the while, many of those within both the mundane and supernatural communities were keeping their eyes glued to their televisions, cell phones, computers, and yes, even their newspapers as stories of the red streak was continuously reported all throughout Japan, and not just the town of Kuoh.

Many tried to stick close to the street in order to get either a picture or even a cell video to capture the blurs image, not that it ever worked as either 'it' or 'he' never showed, or was so fast that he was essentially as his current name suggested, a 'Blur'. They figured it was a man from what most could figure as the Blurs image showed a build like that of an average man in his prime, despite the blurring distortion.

To those within the Law Enforcement and Fire Fighting communities, he was looked upon as a shining beacon of hope, to the local citizenry, he was a hero, to those within the criminal element, he was a menace. And still, there were those within the Devil and Fallen Angel Factions that wondered, just who or what was this entity that had entered their world, and did it pose a threat to their world in keeping hidden from most mortal eyes?

As for Barry, he was just receiving a cup of coffee from a receptionist, glad that despite being stuck in the country and town he was in, they still had a coffee shop nearby. Savoring the morning hot beverage, he looked around as the news constantly displayed their reports of his alter-egos many heroics and feats of mind bending proportions.

Having spent some time training above within the Heavens had improved his speed by a factor of 2 as he even received a boost in power thanks to the gift given to him by the ever beautiful and amazing Archangel, Gabriel.

It was shortly after his arrival that Michael introduced him to the blond Angel and explained things to her about Barry, and after using a special bit of her powers, in creating a visual bubble that replayed Barrys life as he knew it from his minds eye, that she was able to confirm that Barry was indeed a hero from another dimension, with great power and in being so, was a prime candidate in testing their own version of a Peerage System or in this case, a Brave Saints Deck.

The deck acted much like the Devils Evil Chess pieces, only they were cards, and unlike playing cards, _there were_ '14' in total. They were all standard King, Queen, Jack, Ace, Joker, with numerical cards from 1-10. all of which he kept in a pocket pack attached to the hip on the left side of his suit. The Angels, after walking Barry through much of their world and how it differed from his original home reality, realized that he could help make a difference once more in this world and so, volunteered to undergo the testing needed in order to see if he could handle the influx of power the deck provided as its King piece.

Once Barry got the handle of the Brave Saints prototype and was tested and found compatible, the King Card was placed upon his chest and was absorbed into his being. His body underwent a transformation process, allowing him to gain an extra inch in height, more muscle mass, greater speed, and to suddenly possess white wings that he needed to get control over quickly. His increase in his speed and his wings would take some time before both Michael and Gabriel felt he was capable enough to return to Earth. Time passed as he learned to harness the gift of flight, relearned to control his speed due to the increase in power, and even use both when in the air and what would take people years to learn in history, language, and more, took the former Time Remnant mere months.

Once Michael and Gabriel deemed him ready, they redeposited him on Earth with an acquired identity with a subtle shift of Gabriels power, a home, and since he was required to now absorb over 20,000 calories a day in order to continue his crusade, his refrigerator was magically charmed with everlasting food and beverages. Gabriel even went so far as to create a bank account within a nearby Bank for Barry, within the town of Kuoh. The account itself was a sizable one with a bit of money to allow Barry to live comfortably for a while.

After a brief collaboration with her brother, it was decided that Gabriel would act as Barrys Operator, much like Cisco and Caitlyn were when his 'other' operated from STAR Labs. This would aid him in ensuring he never got lost when he needed to be somewhere quick while in costume.

His suit was further upgraded with lightning bolts at the end of his gloves and a lightning bolt themed belt with an miniature copy of his chests insignia for a buckle.

Barry, having answered an ad online, was heading towards Kuoh Academy for an interview. When he got there, he felt the presence of the Devils he was informed had attended the Academy. He was warned that he could align with the Devils there and act as an educator and friend due to the truce that Heaven currently shared with the Devils, but would never be able to be turned into a said Devil himself.

Having no wish to be a Devil, but not minding the the possibility of a future friendly alliance due to what he had learned of the Devils mellowing out within the last few thousand years, Barry continued on his way into the school, and by the end of the day, was hired as the new science teacher.

Later that night, as he was patrolling the streets, he realized, everything was pretty quiet as he began reminiscing on how lucky he was to have everything go so smoothly since his untimely arrival and especially with the aid he was provided with the Angels of the Heavens above. He smiled on how, even in costume, he had to keep himself from thinking about how much he had to keep Gabriel at bay on several occasions as she apparently liked a man in a costume as she was a bit of an Otaku and cosplayer. With his speed greatly enhanced with his Angelic half increasing them, cars no longer slowed to a crawl while he ran, but seemed to have stopped all together.

He then began to wonder how Barry Prime and the others were doing and if they were alright. He thought of them often, hoping that Zoom was finally put down like the monster he was.

"I really hope everyone's ok back on Earth 1." he said aloud. "Now that I'm alone and no longer having to train my speed half as much as I used to, let alone my new abilities that comes with being a half-Angel and half-Meta."

His trip down memory lane was interrupted as a cry of "Help!" caught his attention, forcing him to alter his trajectory and turn down another road, towards the voice as it continued screaming for 'Help!'

"'Sigh', never a dull day." he said as he had turned down an alleyway, seeing a thug with a knife held against a womans throat with one hand while trying to molest her person with the other. Running at the would be rapist, he quickly removed the punk from the woman, disarming him, and then running him to the closest precinct, all the while having conjured a set of chains that he wrapped the wanna be rapist with and left a note pinned to the guys chest, explaining to the police just what the man was doing when he was apprehended. He even left them with an even better name on the end of the note than what the community had named him. He hoped in time, the people would know that he wasn't the 'Blur', but the 'Flash'.

He returned to the woman in mere seconds and slowed his speed to the point where he was able to look at her to see if she was alright, and then once he was sure she would be fine, continued on his way, picking his speed back up along the way.

He continued his patrol when he heard a loud roar coming from another location, "Could that be a stray Devil?" he asked himself. Running to the source of the inhuman roar, he quickly arrived at an old, abandoned warehouse. Cautiously, he slowly walked in, _"Hello, is there anybody here?"_ he called out, his vocal cords vibrating so fast as to disguise his normal human voice. This would be his first one on one confrontation with a stray Devil, leaving him a bit nervous about what could possibly be hiding within the warehouse.

He continued in as a strong smell of iron in the air hit his nose. His eyes narrowed at the scent as he realized just what it was he was smelling. Taking a risk, he began running around within the warehouse, seeing if there were any innocents with whom may have been hurt or otherwise deceased when a voice forced him to pause, _"I smell something bad, and yet, something delicious. I wonder if it's sweet or bitter."_ The voice it seemed, belonged to a deranged female from what he could tell, and spoke in such a way that it caused Barry to shudder as he thought back to all the monster/thriller films he had ever watched, and wondered if this was how the bad guys felt when facing their own monsters. He didn't have to wait long for the threat to present itself.

With Barry Primes memories, he'd done seen many strange and ridiculous things in his day, but what he was seeing, took the cake, as he looked upon what appeared to be a monstrous female centaur with a naked torso, walking out of darkened shadows, with long black hair, and gray eyes. She had a sultry expression on her face, but he could see the underlying threat hidden in her eyes.

As the rest of her came out, he could see more of her Centaur half as it had four legs, the front two having humanoid hands with red claws. Her stomach on the Centaur part had a cavity with razor sharp teeth. Truly, she was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen, despite knowing he knew that he had more than enough power to wipe her out.

"Oh, boy. You gotta be kidding me!"

 **Going to pause it here as I have to head into work. The next chapter for this and more will be up soon. I hope I left you wanting more. Good reviews are appreciated as is some suggestions on pairings, and no slashs.**

 **On another note, I have just bought and watched the new Star Wars Rogue One, and after careful consideration, my fanfic: Son of Thunder and Death is back on track. I have an idea of where I am going to go with it and what I am going to do with it. So, stay tuned for more. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 A Heroes reveal

**The Flash: Hero of Heaven**

 **Ch. 1 A Heroes reveal**

 **I do not own The Flash or Highschool DXD**

 **Ichiei Ishibumi, D.C. Comics, and the Families of**

 **Gardner Fox and Harry Lampert do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Ch. 1 A Heroes reveal**

 **_My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. Many months ago, I was a time remnant, created by the original Barry Allen for the sole purpose of stopping the Speedster, Hunter Soloman whom under the alias of Zoom, attempted to destroy the multiverse and all of reality itself with a machine he called 'A Magnetar'. While the first Barry took on Zoom alone, I was able to use my speed to reverse the polarity of Zooms machine, destroying both it and myself in the process._**

 _ **I then found myself in a new reality where characters of the Bible are active in ways I never would have imagined. With my newfound friends among the Heavens, I continue the path that the original Barry Allen started me on, using my speed and abilities including new ones given to me courtesy of my new friends, to stop crime, save lives, and face foes of the Supernatural element.**_

 _ **I am the Flash.**_

"Oh boy, you have got to be kidding me."

While Barry knew that the original Barry Allen had faced many terrible threats back in his original dimension, this did not change the shock at the sight before him.

From the waist down, the...creature for lack of a better term, before him had the body of a monstrous female centaur with four legs, the front two having humanoid looking hands and red claws. Her stomach on the centaur part of her body had a cavity with razor sharp teeth. Truly, she was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. Even though he knew that he had more than enough power to wipe her out, the fact of the matter was that 'it' was a 'she', a female, and he didn't feel right harming a woman, regardless of the species. And besides, he was a hero, and Heroes don't kill. His morals were as strong as steel, and he would not, could not take a life unless he had no other alternative.

"Wow. Usually, I would think twice about fighting a woman, but...you're not just a woman, are you?"Barry asked, not needing to use his voice trick since there was no one else around.

The stray devil just smirked before she moved to attack him.

But for Barry, her movements might as well have been in slow motion as he stood there, waiting for the attack to come.

She brought one of her large claws down upon him, or at least she thought she did, until her claws smashed into the concrete flooring as she then raised her head in shock and looked around and spotted him several feet off to her right, with his arms crossed and waving his left hand fingers mockingly, with a smile on his face.

Yanking her claws out of the ground, she charged him again, only this time, she saw the lightning trail he bled off as he moved yet again.

Turning to where he stood, waiting on her next attack, she stood at her full height, **_"Just what the hell are you?"_** she growled.

Tilting his head to the side, he answered with a chuckle, "Just your everyday, average speedster/superhero."

 ** _"What?"_** her confusion to his answer evident as she just looked at him like he was nuts. To her, Superheroes only existed in comics, television, and movies. And yet, here was a guy who was dressed in a red suit with yellow lightning bolt themes on the arms, chest, legs, and his head, with a yellow lightning bolt insignia on his chest, his bodies suit bleeding off excess lightning based energy every time he moved.

 ** _"Alright, Mr. Superhero, let's see how you like this."_** As she began rubbing her breasts and moaning, she observed as he looked at her with a look of shock. His lower jaw hanging down so low, that should it go any lower, it would fall off and hit the ground. Licking her lips with an expression of lust in her eyes, she felt her newfound ability begin to activate.

"W-What the hell are you d..." he began with a blush before he stopped and watched as two magic circles appeared in front of her nipples that then shot acid out at him. Shocked and Flustered, he almost got hit by the acid, but was finally able to move out of the way at the last second.

'Woah, get your head out of the gutter, Barry!' he thought to himself as he looked back and saw as the puddle that her breast acid had made, had left the floor a steaming puddle of bubbling _hissing_ liquid that began melting the floor itself, forcing him to look back at her, 'Well, that's not something you see everyday. I can't kill her and I don't want to hurt her...much, if at all. But if I don't stop her, she'll eventually attract somebody whom will eventually get hurt. I got to end this, fast.'

The female stray Devil began to approach him with an even greater lust filled expression when she suddenly saw him crouch down in a running stance, and could have sworn she saw his eyes flash with lightning in them before he then began running. Only he wasn't running away, he was running circles around her, creating an air sucking vortex that cut off her air intake. It was then, that she noticed this as she was finding it hard to breathe as she grasped at her throat. The loss of air around her, was causing her to see black spots.

Barry was running around the deranged creature, building up enough energy to pull off one of his tricks taught to the original Barry by Hunter Soloman while also removing the air around her as when he saw her go down on both front knees while holding her throat with one arm. She was trying desperately to keep herself upright with the other. It was then that he knew it was time to act as he then grabbed ahold of some of his own excess Speed Force lightning and with a swing of his arm, threw the bolt of lightning and hit her dead on in the middle of her chest.

The attack was enough to knock her flat on her left side and caused her body to skid back several feet. He then summoned a spear of light to his right hand as he sped up to her downed, steaming, form.

"Are you done yet?" Barry asked as he stood over her with the crackling spear of light in hand.

She just looked up at him with a glare before looking away, _"Just kill me..."_ she mumbled, before closing her eyes, waiting to die.

The hero speedster looked down upon her and then at the light spear in his hand, before sighing and causing it to dissipate. He then knelt and lowered his hands over her burnt body, his hands glowing. The sizzled skin and burnt hair being healed and repaired, leaving an unblemished hide. He then healed the burn mark upon her chest between her breasts.

When she came to, she then opened her eyes and looked up at him I surprise, _"Why?"_ she groaned out.

"Because I'm a hero. Someone the people look up to. I inspire them to be better than they really are. So, I just can't go around, killing people. I don't have that right to decide who lives and who dies. It's not who I am." he answered.

Removing his hands seeing as he had finished healing her while remaining on one knee, he held out one of his hands, "Whatever was done to you, I'm sure there is a way to fix it. We will fix this, after all, everyone deserve a second chance. This can be yours."

The stray Devil looked up at him for a second before forcing herself up, despite the phantom pains due to the speedsters lightning that struck her, coursing through her body still. She then focused most of her Devil power to her chest which caused Barry to jump back and summon another spear of light.

Suddenly, a small Knight chess piece shot out from her chest and landed on the ground. The next thing Barry knew, the stray devil changed from a monster, back into a human form with two arms and two legs. She had collapsed to the ground and began writhing in pain and convulsing.

Coming back to her quickly, Barry knelt beside her, "Hey," he cried out desperately in worry, "what did you just do?"

She looked up at him while she felt her conscious fading, _"I c-can't handle...hurting...a-anyone anymore...M-My Ex-Master...deserved what...he got. B-B-But...those...other people I-I...killed didn't. I c-can't...control my a-actions. I didn't want...to burden you...w-with killing m-me. I forcefully expelled...my evil piece, turning me back...into what I used...to be. But...m-m-my body i-is not strong enough... to survive the...p-p-process."_ she struggled out before falling unconscious as her life began to extinguish itself.

Barry lowered his head sadly. It seems that she was not inherently evil after all, and seemed to have lost her mind after having become a lost stray.

"She doesn't deserve this..." he said when an idea came to him as he turned to his waist and his hand went to his deck of cards. Pulling out the deck, he selected the number '2' card. Putting away the remainder of the deck, he then placed the card between her breasts as he pulled her into his arms, "Let this be your second chance. Let me be your light to shine the way to a better path. Welcome to your new life." Lowering his head upon hers in a prayer, he felt more than watched as the card inserted itself into her body. Behind his eyelids, he saw a brightness surround her form before extinguishing itself, leaving her breathing evening out normally without the shakes and convulsions. Her pulse returning to what could be construed as normal.

He conjured a blanket that he then threw upon her to cover her modesty. It was as he took her unconscious form into his arms and stood on both feet, that he felt it. Devils were approaching as a red glow appeared that then took the form of a transport pentagram several feet before him. It split into two, the top half revealing a group of teens who were dressed in clothes that bore a patch of the school that he would begin teaching in soon.

Vibrating his head and disguising his voice, he waited as the apparent leader of the group, a girl with long red hair with a combination of blue-green eyes, wearing her school uniform, stepped forward as two other young women and a young man maintained their places either beside her, or behind her. The tallest of which seemed to have long black hair tied about in a pony tail while the smallest young lady had short almost silvery hair. The young male had blond hair and was almost if not at least two inches taller than the young girl.

With authority in her voice, Rias raised and pointed a finger towards the speedster, "You, what do you think you're doing with that stray Devil?"

 _"She's no longer a stray, let alone a Devil. And as for what I'm doing, I'm saving her."_ he answered as he kicked the former strays evil piece to Rias who picked it up and looked at it, her eyes widening, and looking back at the man in red.

"Who are you?"

 _"I'm the Flash."_ with the final word, the half-Angel Speedster vanished in a flash of lightning.

They all felt his power as his speed was so strong, that it kicked up enough wind, bits of rock and dust, to rock them only a tiny bit. The dust caused them to cough for several moments before they were able to center themselves and breathe right.

"Akeno," Rias began as the dust cleared, "set up a meeting with Sona and the ORC. It seems like we have a new player in the game." Rias said as she turned to her Queen who nodded in acquiesce.

"Did you feel his power? It felt..." Yuuto began, only to be finished by Koneko.

"Almost Angelic. At least partially Angelic. It seems beside being super fast, he also possesses the element of lightning, if the bleeding of the electrical kinetic energy he wielded was anything to go by." she said in a bored tone. But if they were to listen a bit closer, could hear a hint of intrigue in her voice.

 **The next day**

Barry was sitting in a chair, sleeping as the former Stray Devil was beginning to awaken with a _'moan'_ in the bed he had placed her in. He then had ran to and had taken the time to buy her clothes and shoes of different varieties, minus bras and panties the night before as he at least had the ability to measure her height and width so he knew what to work with, minus her bust size. He was going to leave the last two articles of clothing for her to buy when she felt capable enough. He had stayed by her side the entirety of the night after returning from his shopping trip as her body healed and continued to change in order for her to acclimate to her new predicament.

He was just dreaming of his former family from Earth 1 when he was awakened to someone nudging his knee with their hand.

"Huh, I'm u-u-u-up." Looking at the appendage touching his leg, and trailing along the arm and eventually the person the arm belonged to, he smiled sleepily with a stretch that resulted in a few pops from his worn joints, "Well, good morning."

"Good morning. W-Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Barry Allen, and as for where you are, you're in my home. I brought you here to recuperate since I saved you and made you a member of my peerage or family, however you like to see it."

"Y-You saved me and made me a member of your peerage? Why?" she asked, covering her modesty with the blanket in hand, and holding it against her chest.

"It seemed like the right thing to do. You were dying, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try and save you."

"Thank you." she sniffed, wiping a tear from one of her eyes. "No one has ever showed me that kind of kindness in a long time."

Nodding with a gentle smile, Barry stood and held out his hand.

"Whatever became of the man in the red suit?"

Showing off a golden ring with a lightning bolt insignia on the other hand, he spun in a blur that changed from the color of the clothes he wore with electrical energy bleeding off of him, to a blur of red, he stopped to reveal the suit he wore the previous day.

"Yo-You're the..."

"The Flash, the fastest man alive. Part Meta, Part Angel."

"Meta?"

"Meta-human. Meaning I was gifted with the power of Super Speed. I can run so fast, that I'm virtually a blur. I can also run up walls, phase through solid objects, throw lightning, and more."

He began to explain her, her new predicament after revealing his own history. She took all rather well as she cried in his arms, all the while, he promised her, he would never use her nor break her trust. She was free to come and go as she pleased, but he also wanted her to be ready to spend some time in Heaven as she was now Part human, part Angel, and needed to learn to gain control of her new abilities so as to not hurt herself and others. When she managed to calm herself after thanking him over and over with him soothing her, he then got up and walked to the closet ahead of them and showed her the clothes he had bought for her minus the bras and panties as he explained that he was going to leave that to her to figure out. He was about to excuse himself when he turned back, "You know, I never did catch your name."

"Oh um, it's Viser." she replied, tugging a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Viser, I like that. Do you have a last name, or is it just Viser?"

"I-I don't...remember. It's been such a long time, I can barely remember going by any other name besides Viser."

"Well then, that's just something we'll have to remedy then, isn't it?" he finished with a soft smile as he then excused himself and left the room to allow her to dress in private while went to prepare breakfast for the both of them as he had checked his watch and saw that it was just after 8am.

While he did that, the woman known as Viser summoned her new wings several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things and that they were actually real. She was now an Angel. Well, Part Angel, but an Angel nonetheless, and she couldn't be any happier at this fact.

He had placed a bag close to the bed she had lain and awakened in. The bag now getting her attention, she opened it and found that he thought and gathered most of the necessary cleansing products she would need as well as necessary toiletries. Tooth brush, deodorant, womens razors, everything a woman would need, he had provided.

She then got up, the blanket falling on the bed as she rose, and went to the closet as she picked out an appropriate knee length skirt, dress shirt, and jacket. The room had a bathroom that she took a bit of time in, getting herself cleaned up as it had been a while since she had a nice hot bath, and the hot water felt so good on her muscles, bones, and skin. Once she was thoroughly cleansed, she then dressed herself, as she also took the choice in wearing one of the many sets of footwear he had also provided for her. Somehow, he knew exactly what to get for her and at the right sizes, and still, respected her modesty enough to promise to take her shopping for the rest of the necessary clothing.

Her attention the moment she exited the room, was captured by the aroma of food as she quickened her pace to find herself walking from her room, past a well furnished living room, to the dining room.

Her stomach growled all the while as he brought out the last bit of food via a platter of fruit. He was once more in his civilian attire of dark dress slacks, dark dress shoes, a long sleeve shirt with the arms rolled up, and a grey sleeveless sweater. The top of the white dress shirt was unbuttoned, in order to allow him to breathe.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." he said with a chuckle as he took the towel he had on his shoulder and laid it on the table after setting down the platter of fruit upon the table. The memory of when he first met Michael came to mind when he too uttered those words upon their first meeting so many months ago. He waved her over to a chair in front of him, an invite she accepted as he scooted her in the moment she sat. He then came around the table and sat before her as they both dug in. She noticed he ate way more than her since there was a tremendous amount of food on the table. When she asked why this was, he explained that since he was a speedster, he needed massive amounts of food in order to stay active as a Speedster. He explained the necessities of what eating over 20,000 calories a day did for him so that he could stay on his feet. And when he needed a pick me up, he always had money on hand as well as energy bars provided by the Archangel Gabriel once she got a good idea of the amount of calories he burned a day.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began after eating her fill and wiping her mouth on a napkin, "what will happen to me now?"

"Well," he also finished, wiping his own mouth with a napkin of his own, "tomorrow, I have to begin my new job at Kuoh Academy and set an appointment afterword with the Gremory Heiress in order to discuss a new treaty between the Underworld and Heaven as a representative or Liason for Michael, the Archangel. For now, you can relax and get to know the place as your new home or if you like, I can find you someplace else..."

"No, no. Here is fine. I just, was curious."

"About what?" he asked.

"Well, you're a Superhero. Most of your time will be spent at either the Academy or on the streets, protecting people. I don't know where my place will be." she said forlornly, her head and eyes looking downward.

"Hey," he spoke softly, getting up and coming around the table, only to kneel beside her and take her hands into his, "Look at me."

When she didn't, he touched her chin and gently coaxed her to look at him, "Your place will be wherever you want it to be. I refuse to use you like your old master did. I may not know anything of your history beside what I suspect, but whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be there to listen. That's what friends do."

"Ar-Are you really...my friend?" she murmured.

"If you want me to be."

She began to tear up when suddenly, he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened at first, but soon melted into his embrace. The rest of the day, Barry in a car provided by Gabrielle, took his new friend into town and helped her shop for whatever she wanted, up to and including womens undergarments. Barry was wealthy enough thanks to his benefactors, but she didn't want to spend too much of his money. Later that day, he introduced her to his Entertainment System back home, and allowed her to get a chance to catch up on whatever films and or music suited her while he contacted Gabriel on a special phone she designed as a faster means of communication instead of always praying.

He had to pull the phone away from his ear, having expected the Angelic being to shout into her reciever as he knew she had a crush on him. Once that was out of the way, he got down to business about his recent activities concerning a former stray Devil and how after sparing her and his explaining why he did so, he then explained how she extracted her 'Evil Piece', nearly killing herself in the process.

He then told her how in order to save the young woman, he had made the choice to make her a member of his peerage, making her part human and part Angel. He was calling for some idea about what to do.

 _"Well, how about, while you're at the Academy tomorrow, I'll come by to pick her up so she may see what she has in store for herself concerning her abilities, and then prepare her for training in her new powers and the use of her wings."_

"That sounds swell. I'll run it by her and get back to you. Any idea how long that could take?"

 _"It differs. For you, you were well used to training due to your own abilities, as well as the fact that you possessed a faster mind than an ordinary mortal, thus capable of learning and remembering things better than most. She's been out of touch for some time with her own. Her old abilities may no longer work. We'd need to find out what she can do before she is capable enough to join you back on Earth."_

"I understand, hold on." he placed his palm on the phones receiver, "Viser, can you come here a moment?"

Seconds later, Viser entered the kitchen from which the phone stayed, "Your abilities from yesterday, were they natural, or a mutation from when you killed your former master?"

"Actually, yes. It wasn't natural. I'm actually a shape shifter. My attack against you was a bi-product of what I had done to my then former master and killing and eating all of those innocent people, turning me into what you saw."

As she looked away, he grabbed her by one of her arms and pulled her into him. "You will never, ever have to go through whatever it was that your old master put you through, ever again. If you want the souls of your victims to ever forgive you, the first step, is to forgive yourself. The rest will take care of itself in time. Remember, when you are ready to talk, I'll be there. But for now, would you like to see Heaven tomorrow?"

"I-I'd like that, very much Barry-san. Thank you." she said as she embraced him, her arms circling his neck. Once she released him, he spoke back into the phone.

"She says she'd like that, Gabby."

 _"Very well, Barry-kun. I'll pick her up first thing tomorrow."_

"Thank you, Gabby. I owe you, big time."

 _"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Allen."_

"Goodnight Gabby."

 _"Sleep well, Barry-kun."_ she cooed flirtingly.

Once he had finished with his phone conversation, he and Viser sat down on the living room sofa in order to watch a movie when half-way through it, he noticed that Viser had taken to lying her head on his lap as she curled in on herself. Stroking her hair, he observed and felt as she leaned into his touch, "Viser."

"Hhmmm...?"

"I was wondering, about your name?"

"Yes..."

"Well, since this is a fresh start for you, I was wondering if maybe, you'd like a change of identity. As a way of letting go of your past, and embracing a new future."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as she raised herself up by one arm.

"Well,...would you like to carry my name? Be an Allen?"

"Y-Y-Yes. I would like to be an Allen." she said without hesitation as despite how short a time she had spent with him, she felt she'd be safe with him so long as she stayed by his side. He gave off an aura that promised protection, safety, and finally, peace.

"Do you want to retain the name of Viser, or would you like a different name?"

"Well, what do you recommend?" she asked.

"How about, Nora Iris? Nora Iris Allen."

With her giving him a perplexed look, he reiterated, "Both were the first names of two of the strongest and greatest women I ever knew. Nora was my mothers name. Iris was the name of a woman that I cared deeply about in another life. I'd like to think they wouldn't mind you having both of their names as your own."

"Nora Iris Allen. Nora Iris Allen. I love it. Thank you, Maste...Barry." she said while catching her slip of the tongue.

"Technically, I am your master. But I will never hold that against you. Never ever call me Master. I don't do dominating of subjects."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me, Barry."

"See, we're getting to know each other even more." Her smile filled his heart with warmth as she leaned into him and snuggled into his neck. It wasn't much longer before before he looked down and noticed her breathing evening out as she had fallen asleep in his arms. As slowly as possible without jarring her, he managed to gather her into his arms as he stood from the sofa, and as normal as possible, walked to her room. There he placed her into her bed, and drew the covers over her. He then kissed her on the forehead after tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before walking out. Stopping at the door, he turned back and smiled upon the sleeping woman, "Sleep easy,...Nora." he whispered.

Closing the door, he sped around the house, making sure the place was locked down and warded from intrusion before turning in for the night for himself.

 **The Next Day**

Nora Iris Allen, formerly known as Viser, awoke to a silent house as she found herself in bed alone. A note with a key on it on the bedside table on her left caught her attention. In the letter, she read as Barry explained let her know that he had placed her in her room after she fell asleep on him. She turned red just thinking about being in his arms the night before. Continuing to read, he further explained how he had to head into his first day of work at the Academy and had left her a plate covered in plastic wrap for reheating when she was up and ready to eat. The key was meant for her so that she could come and go whenever she liked.

An half an hour later, she was cleaning up her plate in the kitchen when a knock at the main door caught her attention. Walking to and opening it, she found herself gazing upon the visage of whom could only be the one that Barry called Gabriel or Gabby for short. She appeared to be blond wearing what seemed to be a casual white civilian suit that only the wealthy were known for wearing, "Hello sister. Ready for the big day?" she asked with a smirk.

With a deep breath, the newly christened Nora Allen gathered her new shoes she had left inside the main hall near the door the day before, locked up the house, and took the Archangels outstretched hand. In a flash of light, she and the Angel, disappeared.

Meanwhile, Barry had sped to the school on foot, glad that there were trees outside the school. He sped behind one outside the school, and when he walked past it, he was no longer in his Flash suit, but civilian attire similar to what he had worn the day before, with a blue shirt and even darker sleeveless sweater that he had prepared ahead of time. Straightening his tie around his neck and pulling the straps of the satchel at his side further up on his shoulder, he walked into Kuoh Academy, heading for the Headmasters Office.

Meanwhile, he felt two pairs of eyes on him upon his approach to the main entry doors of the Academy.

"Sona!"

"I felt it, Rias."

"It's the same aura signature as the speedster from the abandoned warehouse, two nights ago."

"Yes, I can see that. Although, from the amount he's emanating, I'd say he's half-Angel."

The red haired Heiress of House Gremory turned to her companion, "So, he's not fully human, and yet he's a half-Angel?"

Nodding her head in affirmative, the Heiress of house Sitri replied, "The reports of the papers of a red 'Blur' calling itself _'The Flash'_ seems to do him credit due to the amount of live he's saved and the amount of criminals he's put away. Even aiding the police when the situation calls for it. The only question remains, is if he's going to be trouble or not, for us."

"Do you think he can be turned?"

"Possibly. It's too soon to tell."

"I'll have a meeting set up with him for sometime within the next day or so. For now, we'll keep our distance and keep a weary eye on our new friend. Agreed?"

"Agreed." the bespectacled girl replied just before the Academy bell rang for the classes to begin.

"Did you at least notice how handsome he was?" Rias Gremory asked.

"Rias, he's a teacher. I'm pretty sure that's against regulations." Sona Sitri answered as she pushed her glasses up further.

"Doesn't mean it can't hurt to admire his good looks."

"Ugh." the Raven haired girl scoffed as she turned away and began heading to her first period class.

"Mmm," she growled out annoyingly, causing Rias to chuckle in mirth.

"I'll talk to you soon, Angel-kun." Rias whispered before heading off to her own first period class.

Barry Allen felt a shiver go down his spine as he closed the door behind him, just before he sneezed. Thankfully he had a handkerchief on hand and caught it before his germs could hit the air. Looking up at the Headmaster, he apologized as he cleaned his nose with the fabric before putting it away into his back pocket.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, sir. Um, I'm Barry Allen. Your new Advanced Science teacher here at the Academy." Barry reached forward with his other hand and shook the mans hand.

The Headmaster on the other hand nodded ad smiled at the clearly nervous man before him. Calming him with a 'Settle Down' motion of his hands, he showed the man to the seat before him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Allen-san, I hear you're a former Forensics Expert from one of the Police Precincts of New Jersey. Newark if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes sir." Barry confirmed, sitting straighter in his seat as he had practiced this meeting all week in front of a mirror since he was accepted for the teaching position of the Advanced Science class.

"What happened that made you want to jump ship from America to here in Japan?"

"I just wanted a change of scenery. Something a bit quieter. I had heard that Japan was a great place for a vacation, but then when I got here, I just figured I didn't want to leave. All I can say is that, I like it here."

"Well, I for one am overjoyed that you will be teaching our class, and am glad you are here, Allen-san."

"Please, call me Barry, sir."

"Barry then. Please, come with me." the Headmaster said as he stood and headed for the door, motioning for Barry to join him. The Angel Speedster just tightened his hold on the satchels strap as he got up from his chair and made to follow. He followed the man down the same hallway he had just walked through only moments before. Barry took in the mans appearance as something seemed different about him, but he didn't want to say anything or give away any clues about who he was just yet.

The man looked old, but there was a great aura surrounding him. One that seemed to engulf Barry, but the Meta-Speedster was used to encountering and speaking with people stronger than him, so he wasn't too scared. Not many people have truly frightened him, but he guessed that if he ever angered the Headmaster, then he might add him to the small list of people to watch out for. Suddenly, there was a snapping of fingers an inch from his face, causing him to jump up and look at where the sound came from.

He saw the Headmaster looking at him curiously, causing Barry to nearly sweat drop before scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I'm nervous. This is a first for me, teaching that is. I've never been this nervous except when I was first hired on in Forensics Analysis back in New Jersey before becoming an expert in the field." He apologized while letting the well thought out excuse fly out of his mouth without really worrying about what he was saying being caught as a lie, thanks to all of the lying he did back on his former Earth, to hide his identity. As they continued on walking once the Headmaster nodded in understanding, he heard some commotion coming from behind a corner followed by a sigh from the Headmaster.

"Hyoudou-san, I don't punish you or the others of your trio because the girls do it for me when you are caught due to your perverted antics, just to show you how they feel about you and the other threes pervertedness, but as you know, the bell has already rung, so why are you not in class?"

"Sorry Sensei," the student, one of three, replied. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was sporting the school uniform, sands the jacket, talking with his two friends in one of the main stairwells going to the second floor. The boy was thin, standing around 5'8- 5-9. at least over 130 lbs.

"It's just, I got asked out today! I'm going on a date this weekend, and I can't wait. Finally!" Hyoudou-san announced happily which caused Barry to chuckle lightly, as he could see the excitement in the boys eyes. From the way he was acting, he could guess he hadn't been asked out before and probably thought he'd be alone for the rest of his days.

"Oh, Hyoudou-san, this is your new Advanced Science teacher, Allen Barry..."

"Or just plain Barry. No need for formalities for me. This is a first for me as well and I hope we can get along well, Mr. Hyoudou." Barry said, stepping up and holding out a hand in friendship.

"Ah, Hei, Sensei," Hyoudou began as he began to bow before Barry stopped him.

"It's just Barry or Mr. Allen, no need for any of the sensei stuff. I hardly qualify as a Sensei."

"Of course Mr. Allen er- Barry. Haha." the boy chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"I hope things go well for you Mr. Hyoudou, and I hope to see you and your friends in my class."

"Yes sir." the boy replied as he and his two other friends ran off back to their classes.

"Have you always been this humble?" the Headmaster asked with a soft smirk and a slightly raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "My Mom was murdered when I was young. My Dad was falsely accused and imprisoned before I found the evidence to get him free years later, by then, the real killer had already been killed by another officer who died at the same time, protecting me from my mothers murderer. Dad died later from a copycat who I then put on Death Row. I was raised by my parents best friend, but I had seen enough death to last me a lifetime, and I had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through that, Barry. Truly, I am. Your parents friend must have been a good man." the Headmaster said, placing a comforting hand on the young teachers shoulder.

"He was. Joe...he was a second father to me when I needed him."

"Past tense?"

"He died in the line of duty a while back before I left, right after my old man did."

"Damn, now I just feel awful."

"Don't be. They wouldn't want me to continue living like I had. They would have wanted me to move on. I know Joe did."

"And have you moved on, Mr. Allen."

"I think so, at least I like to think I am. I still have some things to work out, but I feel being here will help heal me in some way."

"Well, I know you are on the right path. You already made a first great impression with the way you spoke to Hyoudou-san. Let's see how you do with the other students. I should warn you though, Issei Hyoudou is one of our trouble students. He and his two friends you saw him speaking with, have a habit of peeking on the other female students. Sometimes, they split up every once in a while in order to try to not get caught, which almost never works because they usually are caught at the scene of the crime, so to speak. I hear the Kendo Club has a real hard-on for those three, so try to keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir." Barry answered. Already, he knew he was going to have his hands full with at least two of the three young men if what the Headmaster was saying was true. He didn't expect to have to deal with perverts at this Academy. The world he was now in was much weirder than his former world, he thought to himself.

As they continued on their way, he sensed something different. This school was full of humans and Devils/ reincarnated Devils, but something was there. It felt like a Fallen Angel. He remembered this feeling from going to a meeting with Michael when he first introduced him to Azazel. He was going to have to be on his guard.

Before he could fully come out of his thoughts, they had arrived in front of his classroom.

"Well Allen-san, no, Allen-Sensei, I wish you the best of luck." the Headmaster said as he slapped Barry on the back encouragingly, before turning around and heading back to his office.

'Snap out of it, Barry! You've got the same experiences as the other Barry. You've fought telepathic gorillas, deranged speedsters who killed your parents, and a giant land sharkman,...thing! You can handle teaching Advanced Sciences to a bunch of teenagers several years younger than you.' he thought to himself in order to help motivate himself.

Taking a deep breath, he grasped the handle of the classroom door, opened it, and entered the class. It seemed to have been a slight bit rowdy at first until he had walked in, at which point everyone quieted down upon seeing him.

Placing his satchel upon the desk, he began to hear whispered remarks and murmurs regarding how some of the female students were looking at him as if he was a prime rib-eye steak, needing to be devoured.

 _"The Mysterious Prince is our new Sensei?! Score!"_

While in the back of the class, Rias smirked to herself at this development.

Barry chuckled nervously at the new look in his students eyes. He began to mentally wonder if he could out run them all without using his superspeed. He straightened himself out before walking to the back of his desk. He turned around and wrote his name on the board, after which, he turned back around to speak to his new students.

"Hello class, I am Barry Allen. Yes I am from the United States, but I can speak Japanese fluently, so you can refer to me as Allen Sensei, Mr. Allen, or even Barry, since I'm not very big on formalities. I'm fine with any of the three. Now, I used to be a Forensic Crime Scene Investigator back in the States, and I will give you all some advice, this will not be an easy class, because Forensic Science is not easy to learn, hence why this class is known as Advanced Science, with Forensic Science being just one of the things I will be teaching you. But for those of you who want to become a Forensic Science Expert in the future, I will make sure you succeed! So, let's begin." he yelled with a single clap, causing his class to burst out into cheers while letting Barry mentally sigh in relief at getting the students on his side, so it should be easy to help them in the future.

"Now, first things first. Roll call." he began as he pulled out a book from his satchel with his students names in them.

 **After Class**

Barry sighed in relief as the bell rang while he collapsed into his chair. Class had started and ended just fine, but after complimenting one girl on knowing some facts concerning Forensic Science, the other girls became jealous and almost created a riot that was quickly squashed thanks to the aid of two of the young women at the back of his class, a red head by the name of Rias Gremory and a dark brunette by the name of Sona Sitri.

He was thankful of their help and flashed them both a grateful smile, causing both young women to blush, and the other girls to swoon. There were looks of envy from most of the guys and a few negatively snide comments too low to hear, causing many a young women to give the said men who dared speak against their new teacher, deathly glares that promised pain beyond imagining. These glares had the men clamming up and gulping, almost as if someone had walked over their graves.

Now that he had a clear long look at the Gremory Heiress, he saw that she was clearly Sirzes sister from just her hair color and power alone that was emanating from her very being. Sona too was every bit of the Heiress and young independent woman as he was informed by both Michael and Azazel.

He knew they and he were going to have to talk soon, but until then, he was just happy they were around to help him with the class.

"Excuse me, Allen-Sensei," the familiar voice of the Heiress Gremory broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Gremory-san?" he answered, seeing both young women in front of his desk, "Sitri-san?"

"We were wondering if we might have a bit of your time later in the day to talk. Once school is over, anyway." Rias replied shyly.

Well, maybe he'd be having that talk a lot sooner than he thought. He knew they could sense his power and vice versa, so it would not be a coincidence that they couldn't put two and two together. Looking to the closed doors and with a nod, warded it locked for a few moments with a anti-listening ward as well, "This wouldn't happen to do with me taking the former stray Devil would it?"

"So, it was you?" the Sitri Heiress accused.

"Yes it was." he confirmed with another nod.

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

"I am who I claimed to be, but there is more to it than that. Is there somewhere where we can talk a bit more about this? After all, I was assigned a mission by the Heavens to try and strengthen the bonds of friendship and maybe put aside all hostilities between our two people by beginning the stages for a new treaty, if at all possible."

"So, you are an Angel?" Sona asked.

"Half. I'm also Half-Meta."

"Meta?" Rias asked confusedly with a tlted head.

"Meta-Human. A human with an extra 'Gene' that upon triggering through some unknown force or accident, is capable of great or terrible things, depending on the choice they make with their own lives. I chose to use my powers for good, to aid and help humanity and those who also use their gifts, knowledge, and skills to protect others. It's who I am and what I do."

"And what triggered yours, if you don't mind me asking?" Sona slightly demanded, fixing her glasses.

"A Particle Accelerator that blew up and created a lightning bolt that hit me and knocked me into a metal cabinet, exposing me to various forensic chemicals. When I woke up 9 months later, I learned I could run fast, very fast." he replied fondly, despite it being somewhat true.

Sitri would have demanded more information, but a _'gurgle'_ from Barry stomach said that he needed something to eat. "I wouldn't mind talking some more about this, but can we do this after classes are over for the day?"

"Of course sensei..." Rias began, only to be cut off by Barry.

"Barry, when we're talking like this Ms. Gremory. Not sensei."

"Barry then." she corrected herself. "Then I must ask you to call me Rias as well when in a meeting like this."

"Fair enough Rias. And you Ms. Sitri?"

"Ms. Sitri will do just fine, Mr. Allen."

"Very well, Lady Sitri. Now, why don't the two of you go on ahead and get ready for your next class while I stop by a snack and drink machine to get a bite to eat before the next class and then lunch." he said as he undid the wards to the class doors.

He left behind them as he too exited the class and quickly walked opposite them down the halls towards where he noticed earlier, there were a set of snack machines and drink machines. Standing before one of the snack machines was a young lady he was certain he saw with Rias days earlier, just staring at the food within.

"You ok, Ms...?"

"Hungry." the pale haired girl replied eagerly.

Taking heart and handing her a few bills from his wallet, he saw she had an expression of shock and amazement on her face when she looked up at him. He only smiled and nodded as she then turned back to the machine and took a moment to order her snack of choice.

He did the same at another machine while she bought a few other items with the money he gave her. When she tried to give him the change back, but he patted her on the head and told her to keep it. "Once a gift is given, there was no need to return what remained." he explained to her, as she only gazed upon him with a confused expression before nodding and thanking him with a bow.

He bought a couple snacks of his own and even two fruit flavored drinks, one which he gave her, before heading back to class to eat and mentally prepare himself for the next class. Meanwhile, the young girl merely looked at him with intrigue before a small blush appeared on and left her face well before anyone remaining within the halls could see it. She'd have to talk to Buchou about this man before she met up with him again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a blond haired woman found herself rising from the ground within an abandoned park with a pained groan. Wiping her face with the back of one of her hands, she thought to herself, "Ok Sara, just what in the hell did you get yourself into this time? Where in the hell am I?"

High above the Heavens, the Archangel Gabriel sighed a bit in annoyance as she noticed the newest arrival on her sensors, "Not again." she whined as she zoomed in to the image of the young woman who had just arrived from out of thin air. Her sensors were picking up some form of temporal and dimensional displacement radiation that appeared to be dissipating from the blonds body quicker than her instruments could read before dying away completely.

"I better go collect our newest arrival before she finds herself on the wrong end of some Fallen Angel spear and or Devils deal or worse." she sighed as she rose from her stations seat and flashed away.

 **And we're done with this chapter. The next chapter will be up as soon as my Highschool DXD dvd's arrive in the mail which should be within the next two weeks. I am also working on my Hulk story of HP/ Hulk/RWBY, putting the finishing touches on my PR/PR, BTVS/AOT, a HP/Buffy crossover, and many more. So stay tuned.**

 **As always, positive reviews are welcome as well as positive ideas and no, I do not do smut, so forget it. Any how, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I get back to finishing my writing on the other updates and more. Until next time.**


End file.
